Rom 3
|pages=32 |isbn= |series=''Rom'' |issue=3 |preceded by=''Rom 2'Rom 2'' |followed by=''Rom 4'Rom 4}} 'Rom 3' is the third issue of IDW Publishing's ''Rom series. It was published on September 21, 2016. Publisher's Summary ROM on the run! Pursued by the military, on the hunt for and hunted by DIRE WRAITHS… and at the very worst possible time, Rom’s greatest weapon has failed him! “Earthfall” continues in a non-stop, action-packed way! Plot Rom and Camilla Byers are held captive by the Dire Wraith sorcerer D'rge. Instead of killing Rom outright, D'rge seeks information. The Wraiths have killed Space Knights in the past, but never been able to retrieve their armor as it dies with them. D'rge now wonders if stripping the armor from their flesh would work. Usually, Space Knights travel in pairs, but Rom's solitude may prove advantageous to the Wraiths. Addressing Camilla, D'rge claims that the Wraiths are not invaders, but are refugees who want to survive and make Earth their home. Rom uses the distraction to rechannel energy from the Neutralizer to the Analyzer and breaks himself and Camilla free from D'rge's clutches. Rom reveals his Neutralizer could cut out the Wraith infection in Camilla, or it could kill. But Rom asks her to use her connection to the Wraiths to help him. With the Wraiths infiltrating the military and having found a way to hide from Rom's Analyzer, he needs an advantage. At Vandenberg Air Force Base, Darby talks with Dr. Shen, Countdown, and her former commanding officer about her encounter with Rom. Countdown gives her a GPS Phone and a neural disruptor and gets a bus to drop her off where she rendezvouses with Rom and meets Camilla. Darby knows the military is infested with Wraiths, and proposes using Camilla to find out who if they can infiltrate her into the military base. To do that, Darby calls in Countdown, pretending that Camilla is crazy and with a captured Rom in tow. Appearances *Shen |creatures= |events= *Trojan War |locations= *Earth **California ***Cooper's Mill ***Vandenberg Air Force Base **Green Zone *Elonia *Tellus-5 |organizations= *Earth Defense Command *Sorcerer Caste/Wraith Sorcerer *Solstar Order **Space Knight |species= *Cybertronian *Dire Wraith *Human |vehicles= |technology= *Analyzer *Neural Disruptor *Neutralizer |miscellanea= *Palm-Spike *''Star Wars'' *Wraithmark }} Trivia Pop culture references *Darby Mason references the film Star Wars when coming up with her plan to infiltrate Vandenberg Air Force Base. She is probably referring to the scene where Han Solo and Luke Skywalker disguise themselves as stormtroopers and escort Chewbacca to the detention level. Real world references *The Dire Wraith holding Camilla Byers misquotes the author Richard Bach by saying "What the caterpillar calls the end of the world, the wise man calls a butterfly." The actual quote is "What the caterpillar calls the end of the world, the master calls a butterfly." *Darby Mason uses an Alienware laptop while on deployment. *Darby Mason also references the Trojan War and its use of stealth to insert an army past the walls of Troy while hatching her plan to infiltrate Vandenberg Air Force Base. Cover gallery Rom03 cvrSUB-A.jpg|Subscription Cover A. Art by David Messina Rom03 cvrSUB-B.jpg|Subscription Cover B. Art by J.K. Woodward Rom03 cvrSUB-C.jpg|Subscription Cover C. Art by Steve Scott, colors by Lovern Kindzierski Rom03 cvrRI.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover. Photography by Marcelo Matere Notes and references Category:Rom comics